


Clear boundaries

by Petra



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-23
Updated: 2005-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What everyone thinks about Terry McGinnis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear boundaries

Everyone thinks Terry is Bruce Wayne's latest fucktoy.

He can take mindfucks, and he gets enough of that.

And the only time he had to deal with anything else --

He came in smelling like sweat, explosions, and the suit, and he needed the rubdown. But when Bruce started getting gentle, lingering --

Terry looked up and said, "Please don't."

Terry could've convinced himself that the regret and embarrassment in Bruce's eyes was just Terry making assumptions except Bruce said, "Sorry. No. I won't."

And they went back to normal: fighting crime. Partners. No whisper of scary, dusty, lonely old man sensuality.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so really I think Terry and Bruce are about as good together as Bruce has ever been with any of the dark-haired, blue-eyed boys in whose presence he delights. Also, they would have the least imbalance inherent in any sexual relationship between them; even Batman/Nightwing rests on the wholly uneven background of Dick and Bruce's past. On the other hand, I've been reading discussions of Miller lately, and all his misogynistic crud, which brings Carrie Kelly to mind.
> 
> I don't really know why Terry has more right and ability to say no than Carrie does/would. I don't think Terry -- at least, my reading of him -- would stop this.
> 
> It's important to me that he could if he wanted to; that this old!Bruce is sane enough to take no for an answer, to still talk to Barbara and Clark, and to be human, even though he's still Bruce and Batman with everything that implies.
> 
> Now that I've got this off my chest, I can write the Batman/Batman otp of a lot less codependency than normal.


End file.
